Saving Angels
by foxdemonsrock
Summary: Castiel's host shows up on Sam and Dean's door begging for help. Something has taken Castiel prisioner and is killing him slowly. Can Sam and Dean save their friend before it's too late?


**Saving Angels**

**Chapter 1: Return of Jimmy**

**Summary: **Everyone thought that the Leviathans were taken care of. However, when Castiel shows as his host, Jimmy Novak, begging Sam and Dean to help the angel, the hunters begin to question if the threat had truly been taken care of. Castiel is trapped within Jimmy's body being killed slowly by one remaining Leviathan. Will Sam and Dean be able to save their friend before it's too late?

**AN:** So, last night, I had this _awesome_ dream about this. I couldn't let this idea just bounce around in my head. I needed to write it down and share it with all of you :D I know, Anna (the redheaded angel that fell and Sam and Dean helped regain her Grace) is dead, but for the sake of my concept, I'm making her alive again because I liked her. And Cas needs another angel friend :3 I don't think this fic is going to be very long, but you never know…I said that about one of my other ones and it's now 23 chapters long and counting . lol enjoy~!

* * *

Dean leans back in the lumpy chair in the motel room, sighing heavily. They had just finished up a case two states back and he was now working to find another one. He glances at the open laptop boredly, dreading the dogging task of looking for another monster to hunt down with his brother. Dean frowns, looking at his watch. Speaking of his brother; Sam should have been back with lunch ten minutes ago. He flips out his phone impatiently, about to call his younger brother, when the dead bolt clicks unlocked. "Finally." The hunter grumbles, snapping the laptop shut. Sam walks in, tossing Dean a to-go bag containing the double bacon cheeseburger and fries he ordered.

"You're going to get a heart attack if you keep eating like this." Sam mutters, taking the seat across from the older hunter. Dean rolls his eyes, taking out to burger.

"A heart attack is the least of my worries, Sammy."

"Did you find anything?"

"Not yet."

"Were you even looking?" Dean chooses to ignore the question, starting to chow down on his burger. Sam sighs heavily, pulling the laptop towards himself and opens it.

"Aren't you eating anything?"

"Already ate. Had to go to a different place to get your food."

"No wonder it took so long." Sam shakes his head at his brother's antics, starting to look up recent news reports. A few minutes into his search, a knock on the door makes both hunters freeze. Dean nods over to Sam, taking out his pistol. Quietly, Dean stalks over to the door, looking out the peephole. Upon seeing who it was, the older hunter knits his eyebrows in confusion, putting his pistol into the back of his jeans once again. He opens the door and raises an eyebrow at their familiar guest. The trench coat clad angel looks up at Dean, deflating with relief. "Cas? Since when do you use doors?"

"Dean! Thank God! I've been knocking on doors for hours! I saw the Impala here and was hoping you two would be here!" Sam frowns over at the two, shutting his laptop. Castiel wasn't using is normal, serious tone. He almost sounded panicked. Dean grabs the angel by his trench coat and yanks him into the room before shutting and locking the door.

"What's going-" Dean starts, but Castiel cuts him off, staring at the uneaten fries.

"Fries! Can I have some? I'm _starving_!" He sits down next to Sam, starting to munch on the fries as the two hunters stare at him in shock.

"Um…where's Cas? Your name was…John or something, right?" Sam tries, already starting to feel awkward around their guest. The angel looks over at him, swallowing his mouthful of fries.

"It's Jimmy… Jimmy Novak. And I'm not sure what happened! One second, Castiel had control, and the next, something yanked him back! I can still sense him though…the whole thing is strange…but the next thing I remember, I was in the woods outside of this town…this was the only hotel in town, so I was hoping I could get a room or something…I needed somewhere that I could try to sort things out…but then, I saw the Impala here, and started knocking on all of the doors to try to find you guys!"

"Wait…" Dean sits down next to the distressed vessel. "So Castiel just _vanished_?" Jimmy shrugs.

"I don't know…it was like something sunk its claws into him and yanked him away…I think he's still in here…I already tried calling out for him, but he never answers." The brothers look to each other worriedly, unsure what to do.

"Cas is normally the person we would call for this kind of thing…I don't know of anyone else really…" Dean states, his frown deepening. "This isn't really Bobby's forte either." Jimmy looks between the two nervously.

"Excuse of for a minute, Jimmy." Sam states, ushering his brother outside while Jimmy digs into the fries once again. "What should we do?"

"I don't know. But we have to help him somehow…I mean, this is _Cas_ we're talking about."

"I don't know of any other angels we can call to help out. We tried Balthazar a few months ago, but he never answered…I guess that means he's dead." Dean nods slowly.

"Cas probably offed him when he went all Dark Side…"

"As much as I hate to suggest this, we can always try Meg…she was actually really helpful when Cas was in the mental institution…." Dean cringes.

"Ugh. I don't want to work with demons."

"I'm not really seeing any other options, Dean. We can't do _nothing_. Even if we looked up names of angels, there's no guarantee that they would help us. Especially after the civil war up there." The older hunter growls irritatedly, running a hand over his face.

"Fine. We'll call the bitch. For Cas's sake."

"I'll go get the stuff…keep Jimmy busy."

"Oh, no. _I'm_ getting the stuff. You've kept me cooped up in there for too long. I need some fresh air." With that, Dean smirks, walking off as Sam deflates slightly, dreading baby-sitting duty. Sam sighs heavily, walking back into the motel room. Jimmy was riffling through the empty to-go bag, trying to find more food.

"Come on…there's a restaurant just up the street. I'll get you some food." Jimmy looks up at him and smiles gratefully, getting up from the chair.

"Thanks."

"No problem." The two walk back outside. Sam locks the door behind them before they start heading towards the restaurant. "Have you heard anything about my wife and daughter?" Sam glances over to him, shaking his head.

"No…sorry…we've been kind of busy." Jimmy looks down.

"Oh…I see…do you think it would be safe if I called them? I just want to make sure they're alright."

"I don't know if that would be safe…they probably don't even have the same phone number…"

"Y-You're right…I shouldn't bring them into this anymore…I just miss them…"

"That's understandable…do you remember anything?"

"Bits and pieces…I know about the whole Purgatory thing, though…mostly because we almost died…."

"You said you still sense Cas?" Jimmy nods.

"Yes. He's in here somewhere…I just have a feeling that he's in trouble…"

"Is there anything strange that happened before Castiel disappeared?"

"We were just about to find you two…he needed to tell you something important…he didn't get a chance to tell me what it was before that…_thing_ yanked him back…all I remember is intense pain and him screaming before I blacked out." Jimmy looks over to Sam, who had frozen in place. The hunter quickly whips out his phone, texting his brother.

"Whatever we're going to do, we need to hurry. How long ago did you say this was?"

"About a day and a half?"

"We're going to summon someone to try to help us."

"You know more angels?"

"No…but hopefully she can help us out."

* * *

**FN:** Poor Cas . I'll try to update this soon! Hope you enjoyed so far! Action starts next chappy! ^.^


End file.
